


Jade and Rose's delivery service

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps even the future didn't expect someone the likes of this Jade Harley to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade and Rose's delivery service

**Author's Note:**

> written for team Rose ♥ Jade during a HSO bonus round!... thinking about continuing this weird AU but haha idk

\--But since my skill is fortune-telling, I feel qualified to more than adequately handle new situations.  
fortune telling??? :o  
Indeed. I tell fortunes of love, tragedy... things of that nature.  
whoaaa!!  
And what exactly is your skill?  
ummm.... well i dont actually know yet ehehe  
I see. Personally, I'm almost finished with my training period, so I'm dropping by my hometown to demonstrate my new talents. That's it below us right now.  
omg, its so big! @__@  
Yes, to you I imagine it seems so.

  


Oh, to be young and hopeful. Rose would almost feel sorry for her, if she could admit to herself that she was capable of feeling emotions at all, much less pity. The Seer prepared to wish the other girl luck and bid her goodbye.

 **  
......... but, you dont look happy about it  
I'm sorry?  
going home i mean :(   
... Don't concern yourself. It's nothing you would understand.  
is it a family problem???   
**   


She froze. The other girl--Jade, right?--smiled. But it was a melancholy one.

 **  
im sorry. youre right, i probably wouldnt understand..... i never knew my parents, i was brought up by my grandpa. but there were some times we had arguments too and i ran to the forest or my friends houses and didnt want to come back. i would eventually but sometimes you just have to give it time...  
why arent you?  
I--   
**   


But how could she explain years of passive-aggressive oneupmanship with the most famous and flawless witch in her city? How could she explain living under such an enormous shadow for her childhood and, likely, her whole life? How could she ever begin to explain the powerhouse that was her mother?

Jaspers was beginning to paw at her sleeve, concerned at her uncharacteristic failure for words.

 **  
come with me  
What?  
come with me!!!! there are a lot of things i dont know and there are a lot of things i cant do, but thats why im going on this journey: to learn, and not just about witching! and i think the same applies to you even though you said youre almost done!!  
Excuse me?  
btw im going to try to find a city by the sea, with loooots of people and ocean trade winds to fly!! or maybe you can show me where you went to study, i would like to see that too!!!  
You're making an awfully intimate proposition, for someone you've just met.  
i know! but i like you, i think youre a good person and i dont want to see you sad <3  
your family will understand, it hasnt been a year for you yet right?????   
**

  


Jade tipped her broom up and down, literally bouncing in the air. Rose didn't even know that was possible to even do in flight. But she was struck with a strong desire to turn her own broom, point it away from the bright lights that continued to blink under her feet and towards, maybe, the salt of sea waves. Jade's blithe grin widened.

 **  
Don't misunderstand, I just happen to anticipate a disaster following your entrance to your first big city and wish to observe the trainwreck. That's all.  
yay!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D <3 <3   
**   


Jade did a little barrel roll of happiness right there in the air, almost knocking her white puppy familiar off her broom; Rose stifled a smile.

Her usual policy in dealing with unfamiliar situations was to consult her crystal ball, which was why she was always uncannily prepared for whatever the world threw at her. It just so happened that she hadn't bothered to check her fortune for the night of this particular visit back to her hometown, but perhaps even the future didn't expect someone the likes of this Jade Harley to show up. She doubted the future would even know the future of what would result from tagging along with this other witch.

But rather than a looming threat, for once, this uncertainty came as a thrill. The Witch and Seer celebrated their new team-up with a fistbunp (given with only a degree less insincerity than usual from Rose) and flew off together into the night.


End file.
